The Rider Identity
by SkylarkRequiem
Summary: HIATUS! Something goes wrong on Alex's latest mission and loses his memory... Uh oh! He wakes up and finds himself taken in by two strangers as he tries to regain his memories. Little does he know he's got MI6, a SAS team and Scorpia on the hunt for him
1. Prologue

A/N: Well I got the idea for this fic when I finished watching the movie, the Bourne Identity, about a fornight ago. I tried to ignore the idea because frankly, I don't know if I can handle three fics at the same time, but alas, I just couldn't ignore the idea any longer so I decided to write it down. It's a bit rough around the edges, but I dearly hope you do enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunatly, I do not own Alex Rider :(

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Treacherous.

There was only one word to describe MI6 and that was treacherous. Sure, the agency protected Great Britain from scheming low-lives such as terrorists and other organisations that sought to 'rule the world', but being such an effective agency also meant that MI6 didn't necessarily always play fair to get the results they desire. One example of this was Alex Rider. The world's first, and most effective fourteen year old spy who'd been dragged into the world of intelligence after the recent death of his uncle, Ian Rider, who, ironically had also worked for MI6 before his death. Oh, and don't forget his father, John Rider, who had died when Alex was young, he too had been a spy.

Alas, our story turns to young Alex Rider, our hero who has thwarted the dreadful organisation, Scorpia, not once, but twice. He has also had a hand in saving millions of lives from countless threats such as smallpox infected laptops; clones (Star Wars, anybody?) of a madman who had planned to take over the world via some various industries; yet another lunatic who had wanted to cause a huge nuclear fallout; a famous pop star who had wanted eradicate the drug trade by using nuclear weapons; a criminal organization known as Scorpia who had wanted to murder every single child in London; again, another mad man who wanted to destroy the Pentagon via a space hotel; and his most recent achievement of all, prevent a man-made tsunami that would have devastated Australia's west coast.

* * *

Bloody stupid MI6.

Alex shifted in his hiding spot, ignoring the gentle rocking motion of the ship as he tried to contemplate his next actions. He couldn't help but curse MI6 for getting him in such a sticky situation, yet again. He had been asked, no, more liked _forced_ into this assignment even after they had _promised _to leave him alone. He remembered the conversation quite vividly.

_-Flashback-_

_Mr Blunt's office was as bland as ever, the walls were bare, books was neatly stacked, bits of paper arranged orderly on his desk, and of course, there was Mr Blunt in his ever grey suit with the same impassive face as he stared at the furious teen standing in front of him._

"_You!" Alex turned to face Mrs Jones who was standing beside Mr Blunt, sucking on a peppermint as she observed the conversation, she obviously hadn't expected to be dragged into the conversation, "You said you wouldn't drag me into this again. That you would leave me alone so I can live my life!"_

_Mrs Jones sighed, "You have to understand Alex, we need you, and you're the only one who can do this mission. I, myself wasn't too eager about having you do this, but it's for the best, Alex."_

_Alex seethed, "I am not your pet!" He yelled, not caring if the agents working around the building could hear his voice, "And don't give me that crap, I'm not the only agent you have, you do not need me!" He glowered._

"_Unfortunatly, with the current situation, yes we do need you." Mrs Jones replied, "Our forces are stretched thin as it is with the latest surge in terrorist activity. I'm sure you heard about the recent aeroplane collision in Wales."_

_Alex shrugged, but nodded. It had been all over the news how two British Airways planes had collided in mid-air before crashing into a corn field in Wales. Cause: Unknown. "No one made it out alive, and they still don't know why it had happened." He said in a quiet whisper._

"_Yes, that was because the story has been covered up. We don't want them to know that the planes' had been hijacked."_

_Alex looked shocked, "Why? Why did you cover it up?"_

"_Because we have our reasons…" Mrs Jones said somewhat mysteriously. "Now Alex, we really need you to help us out, lives are at stake here."_

_Alex sighed, "Not like I have a choice anyway." He muttered, a sinking feeling in his stomach._

_Mrs Jones glanced at Mr Blunt who pulled out a file from one of his drawers. "Well, sit down Alex." Mr Blunt said as he opened the file, showing Alex a slightly blurred image of a man._

_Alex stared at it, the guy looked to be in his mid-thirties, he had short, dirty blonde hair and his nose looked liked it had seen better days and there was something oddly chilling about the man. "Who's that?"_

"_That." Mr Blunt started, "Is Drake Hunter. Freelance assassin who as we have come to recently discover, has information that could cripple the country and he's willing to sell it to the highest bidder. Guess who it is."_

_Alex looked at Mr Blunt as though he was mad, but his expression slowly changed to horror as it dawned on him who it could possibly be, "Scorpia." He whispered._

"_That is quite right." Mr Blunt nodded, his face was stern, "We need you to… take care of Drake for us."_

_Alex's eyes widened as he looked between Mr Blunt and Mrs Jones, bewildered. "I am not killing him if that's what you mean. You know perfectly well I can't do it." He crossed his arms stubbornly._

"_Alex, you're the only agent we have who's been taught by Scorpia-" Alex shuddered visibly at this, "-to assassinate." Mr Blunt said matter-of-factly. "We have no other choice but to get rid of him, or risk Scorpia getting their hands on information we'd rather they not have."_

_Alex looked like he was about to protest, but was cut off when there was a loud knock at the door._

"_Come in."_

_Alex twisted in his chair and was delighted to see Smithers as he walked through the door. Smithers was probably the reason Alex was still alive, he and his gadgets had saved Alex's life countless times during his previous missions._

"_Alex, my boy, it's good to see you again." The man smiled when he spotted the teen spy._

_Alex returned the smiled and nodded, "Thanks for last time." He said seriously, "Those coins were really useful."_

_Smithers beamed, "So I figured. I've got something else for you this time." He looked up at Mr Blunt and Mrs Jones, "They wanted you to have this." He said pulling an object from his bag._

_Alex stared at it._

"_Oh so now they give me a gun."_

"_How else do you think you're going to get rid of Drake?" Mrs Jones raised an eyebrow._

_Alex glared at her before taking the weapon from Smithers. The last time he had held a gun, he had been aiming it a Mrs Jones, he was sure she hadn't forgotten that incident so quickly._

_"I also have these for you, Alex. So that they could keep in communication with you." Smithers said, handing Alex an earpiece and a plaster._

_Alex raised an eyebrow, "Aplaster?"_

_Smithers nodded, "It's a microphone, disguised obviously. You press this-" Smithers showed Alex the right bit to press, "To transmit a message. Also, this band-aid is… stickier then most so I suggest you don't stick it on some hairy area because it will hurt when you take it off."_

_Alex rolled his eyes, "Obviously." Then he glanced at Mrs Jones, "So when do I start?"_

_"A week from now."_

Alex sighed, he now regretted accepting the mission, actually, he regretted being dragged into this whole spy life in the first place. MI6 had told him to track Drake until they gave him the green light to dispose of Drake, so he had followed his orders and now found himself aboard a ship which, fomr what he had heard, was heading to France after first stopping at Germany and Spain. He'd been stuck on the ship for two days, sneaking out at night to gather food for the next day of hell. He was surprised that the freelance assassin still hadn't figured out that they had an extra, unwanted passenger onboard. Alex had thought that maybe the man was like Yassen, the Russian-born assassin, but then again Yassen had been one of the best…

Alex shuddered.

He shifted his position again so that he could massage the circulation back into his legs, night was falling fast, and he would soon have to go out on his midnight venture. His hand unconsciously wandered to the slight bulge of the Glock he had been given, which was tucked under his shirt.

He waited another hour or so before he finally dared to creep out of his hiding place. Stretching his legs, Alex moved quickly and silently as he climbed the stairs to the deck and pushed the door open by an inch. Once he was absolutely certain that there was no one around, Alex pushed the door full open and walked out into the cool night air. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, he carefully shut the door behind him and crept along the deck towards one the cabins which he had figured out was Drake's office.

Alex was relieved when he found the door unlocked, less work for him. Alex looked around and was disgusted at the state of the 'office'. There was literarily paper _everywhere_ and what Alex assumed was food, though it didn't look like it. Making a face, Alex pulled out a mini torch from his pocket and switched it on, scanning through the piles of paper for anything interesting.

A bulky envelope caught his eye and he picked it up, holding it closer to the torch light so that he could read the address details on it, but was disappointed when there was none so he instead, removed the contents of the envelope and unfolded it.

It took him a moment to figure it out, but when he did, he realised that it was a list of names. A list of well known _dead _people's names. Confused, Alex dropped the list and spotted a letter that had accompanied the list.

What he read made his blood run cold.

He took another look at the list and read it again, his eyes slowly widening in horror.

Alex dropped the list quickly and started to back out of the office, shocked at what he had just read. He shut the door of the cabin quickly and started to hurry back to his hiding place, but was stopped when a large figure suddenly stepped in his path.

"Oh no you don't."

Alex stared at the man and felt the colour leave his face. It was Drake. And he was holding a gun.

Without thinking, Alex went against his instincts and turned and headed in the opposite direction.

Big mistake.

He heard the sound of two gun shots going off before he staggered over to the guard rails, his back felt like it was on fire.

The next thing he knew, he was falling. Falling into the cold, black ocean below.

And that was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

So tell me what you think, especially if you want me to continue it because at the moment I'm unsure of whether or not I should…

Anyway, looking forward to hear what you have to say.

_Destinystar105_


	2. Ghosts of the Past

A/N: I was surprised at the response for this fic, and have decided that I will in fact continue it Well, meesa hope you enjoy this chapter. This chappie is dedicated to everyone that reviewed!! Oh, and just to let you know, I'm no expert on weapons or medical stuff.

**Midnight-Shadow18450: **Thanks! I was surprised at the response and decided that I should in fact continue after all, it wouldn't make a very good one-shot.

**Saynt Jimmy: **Thank you, I worked as fast as I could on this chapter!

**HawkEye DownUnder: **I guess with a cliffhanger like that, it's pretty hard not to want to know what happens. I hope this was good enough…

**Chronicles Bailey: **Yay for Bourne! Yeah, there's going to be quite a few similarities between this and the actual movie, but there will be major differences between the two.

**BellaBoo Twilight: **Thank you! And I won't think you copied me because you said yours is going to be a crossover, besides, Bourne is such an awesome movice I don't care! lol. Bourne won't be making an appearance in this fic however… :( just the plot elements from the movie.

**. . .Um. . . someone: **Yay! I got more for you!

**yotakehisuo174: **Oh no! I'm not going to copy the whole storyline, but at the beginning there's gong to be quite a few similarities between Bourne and this fic, then it's going to be mostly what I think up of . And, if you do have ideas for this fic, feel free to share!

**yipa dee day: **I hope it leads up to something good as well… otherwise all this writing would've meant nothing :(

**Emmy-loo: **I know I already sent you a reply, but I want to say again thanks for pointing out my mistake

**Smelly Cat710: **Lol the only good thing about a cliffhangar is that when you get to finally read it, it'a a relief to know what happens… K-Unit's probably gonna make an appearnace in either next chapter, or chapter three, so keep a look out

**Lake 25: **Awww thanks, I'm so happy you have enough confidence in me to make this a good fic –hugs- Oh yes, the list will be revealed, probably not in full, but just a couple of names, the letter will be as well. Yes, yes you will get to read the next chapter!

**Lee Pyro: **I'm curious to where this will be going as well, I've got the plot in my head, but it's still very sketchy and rough.

**Draek Dragonclaw: **I have updated! W00t!

**pixieindisguise39: **Well I'm actually Australian, but thanks for pointing that out… And I've never been to Europe before so I only guessed how long, but I changed it a little, saying that they'd stopped illegally t some other countries before heading to France. Thanks for pointing all that out :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alex Rider because I am not Anthony Horowitz. Also, some of the plot is from the Bourne Identity, so it may seem familiar for all you Bourne lovers!

_**NOTE:**__ "Italics"_ : Means they're speaking in French because I'm just too lazy to translate, and online translators aren't so good anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ghosts of the Past**

* * *

They say that pain heals over time, that old wounds close and then everything goes back to normal. How wrong were they. Wounds are always, constantly re-opening, the pain returns and it's a continuous cycle. Kind of like life and death itself. Some people believe in re-birth, a second chance, but in the eyes of others it's just rubbish. You've got one chance in life – make use of it. There are times in life when one feels the need to jump off the highest cliff, the urge to reach the stars.

Once upon a time, David Beckett had lived like that, enjoying everyday of it and 'saving the world'. But all that had changed for him and he has been nothing but a fisherman for the last eleven years of his life after he had been… betrayed.

David shut his eyes and tried to block out those unwanted memories from his mind as he shifted so that he was in a more comfortable position on his bunk. He, his wife and two other men were currently on the English Channel in their medium- sized fishing boat. It was fast approaching twelve midnight and he still hadn't managed to get any sleep. His shift was in less then an hour.

David sighed and slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, on the opposite side of the cabin was a mirror and he could see his face fairly well as he stared at it. For a man in his late thirties, David looked more like he was approaching the age of fifty. His auburn brown hair showed hints of blonde at the roots and he made a note to get it re-dyed, it wouldn't help if the other lads started to notice. The matter of his hair aside, his face had several lines and the bags under his eyes made him look older then he truly was. A barely visible scar ran in a jagged line down his cheek and his brown eyes were void of emotion as he stared at his appearance.

Ruffling a hand through his hair, David tore his eyes away from his image and opened the door so that he could step outside onto the deck. He had, however only got to take a couple of steps before a smaller figure almost crashed into him.

David looked down and smiled at his wife, "What's the rush, honey?" He asked, David had a rather distinct cockney accent having spending more then half of his life in London before he had moved to France.

Hannah looked back up at her husband. Unlike him, her appearance was more suited for her age, she had bright blue sparkling eyes and her hair was of a reddish-brown colour, similar to her husband's. However at the moment, her blue eyes were no longer sparkling, her expression was one of horror as she clung onto her husband.

"Pier and Paolo found a… body." She squeaked, "They're bringing… it… in now."

David's smile was quickly turned upside down. A body? This far out in the ocean? From his calculations, it was probably the body had been floating around for days and was probably in the first stages of decomposition.

"Is that wise?" He asked, sounding tensed. The last thing he needed was the police on his back for finding a body.

"They wouldn't listen to my arguments." Hannah replied mournfully, "Y-You should help them." She muttered before pulling out of her husband's grip and retreating into their shared cabin.

David stared at Hannah's retreating back before he headed towards his mates. As he approached them, he saw Paolo and Pier hauling in one of the larger fishing nets and sure enough, there was a body twisted up in the netting. David winced and quickly ran over to help his friends.

Quickly and efficiently, David untangled the body from the net and gave the two men quick orders in French to turn on the lights. They obeyed as David bent over the body which had been rolled over so that he was now presented with its back. A couple of minutes later, the lights were switched on and to David's grim surprise, the shirt of… whoever it had been, was soaked in blood.

David carefully rolled the body over and was shocked to come face to face with the face of a boy who barely looked of the age of fourteen. In the dim light he could tell that the boy had fair coloured hair. David thought he was hallucinating as he stared at the boy's face. It was like looking at an old friend from the past. It took him a moment to get over his shock before he pressed his two fingers against the boy's neck to check for a pulse.

"_He's alive!" _David said in French as the two men scrambled over to him. "_Help me carry him into the cabin."_

Paolo, the stronger one of him and Pier, grabbed the boy's legs while David carefully grabbed the boy's armpits and together they carried him into the cabin where Hannah was.

"Hannah! He's still alive, but I think he's been shot." David said in English as the brang the boy in and placed him gently on David's bed. David rolled the boy onto his stomach and glanced over at his wife.

Paolo excused himself as Hannah looked up and rushed over to the sink, grabbing a first aid kit from it. Before they had 'moved' to France, she had been a nurse, a fully qualified one.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she walked and laid the first aid kit next to her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

David nodded, "I checked." He muttered as he stripped the boy's blood-stained shirt away from his body. "Hmm… Body armour. " He commented as he took that off too, he was a little stunned at this, why would a boy in his early teens be wearing body armour? "It's probably what saved him." He said, looking at the two wounds. It seemed that the armour had slowed the bullets down enough so that they had only managed to just pierce the skin, both bullets were visible.

Hannah gritted her teeth and nodded as she pulled a pair of white gloves that you would see at the dentist and grabbed a set of tweezers from the first aid kid. "Get off the bed, hon. I need some room." She said gently.

David looked reluctant, but let her have her space anyway, "Tell me if you need anything." He replied as he stood up and walked the length of the room, settling himself on Hannah's bed, with questions filling his head.

Who the hell was the kid? Why had he been shot? Why was he wearing body armour? Did he know he was going to be shot?

Why? Did he work for anyone? Did he work for _them_?

The questions continued as David put his head in his hands. Was his past catching up with him already? Did they know that he was still alive? Or was this just pure coincidence? There were just too many unanswered questions. David moaned, "I need some aspirin."

His wife obviously didn't hear because she was focused on removing the bullets from the boy's body. David shifted uncomfortably as he watched her work, memories long forgotten flooding his mind as he did, but they weren't of his brunette wife, no, instead it was the same person, but instead she had flaming red hair and a child…

_Flashback_

_-More then a decade ago-_

"_Are you sure this is going to work?" She asked her eyes wide as she tried to calm down the wailing baby in her lap. The baby had to be around a year old, with brown tufts of hair on his head and the widest set brown eyes ever._

"_Yes." He replied firmly, "It has to."_

"_You do know what we will be giving up, right?"_

_He nodded gravely, "I know, I've thought it all through and it's the only way… The only way we'll be able to live a normal life." His forced a smile, "I would do anything for your safety, him as well." He continued, looking down fondly at the boy._

"_We'll be a family."_

David blinked back tears that had threatened to spill as he recalled that particular memory. His… son had been taken away soon after that conversation and the people he'd worked for had refused to let David and Hannah see him. Back then, he'd had a sneaking suspicion that they had known what he was planning to do and he had known that for the safety of his wife they just had to disappear into the background, with or without his son. It had been one of the hardest decisions in his life as he remembered bitterly, and one that he wished he could turn back the clock and do it right again.

"David… David dear, can you get me a container filled with water?"

David snapped out of his thoughts, realising that his wife had been calling him for some time already and nodded. He headed over to the sink and quickly filled a container with water and walked over to his wife.

"Took your time didn't you?" She commented as she dropped the two bullets into the clear water. After a moment or so, the water turned a distinct colour of blood red as David swirled the container around. Hannah then handed him the pair of tweezers with a knowing look in her eyes, "You go look at the bullets if you want, I'll bandage up our patient here."

"You know me too well." David said with a grim smile before he retreated back to the desk in the corner. He set the container on the desk while he opened one of the drawers and rummaged around for a magnifying glass. He then used the tweezers to pick up one of the bullets and held it underneath the magnifying glass and sighed, shaking his head. The bullet was too modern for him to tell what sort of gun it came out of, but he could make out a serial number. Shrugging, he dropped the bullet back into the water and glanced over at his wife.

"You should get some sleep, we're heading back for shore tomorrow." He said, noticing the tired look in her eyes as she finished applying the bandages.

Hannah gave him a small smile, "I'll try." She said not so convincingly, "Now help me roll him onto his back, we can't have him suffocate himself against one of the pillows."

David walked over and helped his wife as they rolled him onto his back.

Hannah stifled a gasp when she saw the boy's face, "Oh my god, David he looks… looks just like…" She trailed off as her eyes started to brim with tears.

David nodded, "Maybe it's just a coincidence…" He said quietly, staring at the various scars on the boy's bare chest. He didn't mean to stare, but this was the sort of thing that was hard to… well, turn your eyes away from. "Is-Is that what I think it is?" He asked, pointing at the very obvious bullet wound just centimetres above the boy's heart. From what David could tell, the scar was old, yet recent enough that he had a feeling that it had only been several months since… whatever had happened.

Hannah tore her eyes from the boy's face and stared at where David was pointing, her face going white "Yes." She whispered faintly.

David put his hands protectively on her shoulders and forced her to stand up, "And now you're going to bed." He said, steering her to the other bed without any fuss. "I can do the rest." He assured her.

"Alright." She murmured sleepily.

David smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead before straightening and walking over to his bed. He checked the boy's pulse again and then grabbed the thermometer, just in case the boy had suffered from hypothermia, which was unlikely because it was mid spring and the ocean wasn't so cold.

The thermometer beeped, and flashed a number. It was several degrees lower then David had hoped, but it was to be expected after they had pulled the boy out of the ocean. David then pulled his duffel bag out from under the bed and went through it, picking out several pieces of clothing. Slowly and carefully so that he didn't disturb the bandages Hannah had put on, David dressed the boy, replacing his wet clothing for dry ones.

Once satisfied that he had done all that he could, David looked at the boy's discarded clothing and wondered what he was going to do with it. The blood-stained shirt was obviously going to be thrown away, the pants needed to dry, but what to do with the body armour? David inspected it, and that was when he noticed the gun holster. And it wasn't empty either.

"And look what we've got here." David muttered to himself as he drew the gun and immediately recognised the model, it was a Glock. Again he had a flood of memories his mind as he held the gun, none of them quite so pleasant. David sighed, he's been having way too many memory flashbacks lately and he was starting to think whether or not he'd missed his old life. It certainly beats being a fisherman that's for sure.

He then glanced warily at the boy, the gun just added a whole new level of mystery surrounding him.

David didn't know how long he sat there lost in his thoughts, it must've been hours because the next time he stood up to move, the sun had just started to appear in the horizon as he went outside to check up on Paolo and Pier.

"_Thanks for taking my shift." _David said as he joined the two men who were watching the fishing baits in the water.

"_Anything for a friend. How is the young lad?"_ Pier replied in rapid French.

"_He's lost blood, but Hannah's stiched him up. He should be alright."_

"_Is he awake?"_ Paolo asked curiously.

"_Unfortunatly, no."_

* * *

David left the two men after he helped them haul in their third catch of fish and went back into the cabin. Hannah was still fast asleep, the boy still hadn't moved. David sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily, and hadn't gotton any sleep at all the previous night and had a feeling that he was going to awake for the whole of that day.

He wandered over to the boy and stared at him curiously. David had thought long and hard about what the boy could've been up to before he was found by Pier and Paolo, but none of the scenarios seemed possible. The boy's appearance confused him as well. If he hadn't known better, he would've swore someone decided to turn the clocks and sent him from the past.

_Ah, you're going crazy old man._ David thought as he hesitantly reached over the boy to brush the hair from his face, it was like staring at an old friend.

A hand shot up and caught him by the wrist.

David started to pull is hand away, but stopped when he noticed that the boy's eyes were open.

"Where am I?" The boy asked, sounding harsh as he released David's wrist and pulled himself up slowly, he had no distinctive accent so David couldn't figure out his nationality as he studied the boy carefully.

"You're on a fishing boat. We found you in the ocean with two bullets in your back." David replied shortly, after he had recovered from the shock.

The boy rubbed his back, wincing as though he had just realised the injuries were there.

"What is your name?" David inquired, curiously.

The boy opened his mouth to answer, frowned, and closed it again as though he didn't know what to say. Brown eyes met brown as he seemed to struggle with David's question. Finally, he opened his mouth again, a small smile pulling at his lips,

"Y'know, I was hoping you could answer that."

* * *

Not a really good cliff hanger, but I just thought I should finish it there.

Reviews are appreciated!

_Destinystar105_


	3. That Voice In My Head

**A/N:** OK, well this is the only chapter I will ever write that's in first person… I personally don't like writing in first person, I can only write in third, it's just so much easier for me so I promise this will be the only chapter in this whole fic that will be written in first person.

Ah crap, crap, crap, this chapter was rushed, I was happy with it until it got to the gun bit (you'll see what I mean), from then on, it just all went downhill… You've had you're warning!

_HawkEye DownUnder: _Well yeah, that was what I was aiming for, lol, and yeah, I'm going to continue this, definitely.

_ninjamonkeyts3: _aww… I guess there are several clues to who David and Hannah are, but who knows? There might be another plot twist, hehe.

_SheWeapon1: _Thanks! Next chapter's going to be about MI6 and the certain SAS team I'd promised in the summary…

_Lake25: _Yeah I guess it does make sense, you really think so? –grins- Oo, I'm wondering what you're suspecting… lol! I'm so glad you're liking it! It's a relief to know people like what you write.

_Lisbet687: _Thanks! You don't know how much I fretted over whether or not people would like it.

_Gold is power: _As always, update is here!

_Jusmine: _Well I'm giving no definite answers about Hannah and David, but it's easy to piece the information together

_dappledsunlight: _Well this update is sooner then my other fics, lol.

_nebulaightspeed: _Woo, I'm happy I kept writing as well

_Dragon Rider of Alagaesia: _Thanks, I always try to update soon.

_RedWolf162: _Hmm… other people have said the same thing, but, I'm not planning on confirming anything anytime soon (hopefully) But thanks! I'll try.

_CMT1992: _Well, K-Unit hasn't made an appearance yet, but they will, in the next chapter so keep an eye out for it

_Lee Pyro: _Well I guess I hadn't been too subtle with the whole David's past thing, lol. Well I'm glad you enjoyed and I hope you will continue to as well.

_yotakehisuo174: _Yeah, sounds reasonable enough to let Alex stay, he is recovering from injuries and David and Hannah would have to be cruel to let him just walk off after they'd rescued him. Thanks for the review!

_BellaBooTwilight: _-grins- I'm pretty sure who you think there are, and you might be right, no definite answers from me though at the current moment.

_Draek Dragonclaw: _Update, I did.

_Rose-Aislin: _Thanks, and because you asked so nicely, you get more! Yay! Oh yes, SAS is coming in the next chapter (not this one, unfortunatly)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alex Rider, but one could always wish.

* * *

**Chapter 2: That Voice In My Head**

* * *

Darkness.

There are many definitions for the word. And it was the only thing I've known. It's a strange feeling, drifting in that small corner of your mind and the strange thing is, I don't even know what's happened to me.

All I know is darkness.

What is darkness? The lack of sight? Or something wicked? Or is it just pure nothingness.

Finally, after an eternity of waiting, I can feel my mind slowly drifting back into the real world. The constant beating of my heart and the feeling of fresh oxygen coursing through my very veins was greeted like an old friend.

I opened on eye, winced, and closed it again. The light was too bright in my opinion. Darkness had been all I knew and now there was suddenly light?

I finally got the courage to open both my eyes, blinking rapidly to clear the black spots way from my vision.

I slowly and painfully pull myself up into a sitting position, looking around at my surroundings as I did so. The room was bare, with the exception of two beds, one of which seemed to have a big lump in it, and a mirror hanging on the wall on the opposite side of the room. There was also this strange rocking motion, or maybe it was just my head.

I looked down at my body, noticing that the clothes I was wearing seemed to be a little too big for me and I had a feeling they weren't my own.

My mind was constantly thinking, trying to add two and two together, but no matter how hard I tried, I had no idea where I was and I was starting to panic.

I surveyed the room again and it took me a moment to realise that the lump on the bed wasn't at all a lump, but instead, a woman. Something told me that it was rude to stare, but there was no one there to scold me so I just continued to look at her, trying to figure if she somehow had been apart of my life.

I heard footsteps approaching and immediately slipped into my previous position, eyes closed and arms by my side. Just as I'd managed to get into position, I heard the door swing open and the faint sound of the stranger's footsteps as he strode across the room. If I hadn't been so attentive, I probably wouldn't have heard the stranger's footsteps as he approached my bed.

I don't know how I know, but I could feel eyes boring into me as the person stopped walking. I could hear their faint breathing as they stood there, for how long I don't know. I didn't dare open my eyes and ask.

Then, almost like a sixth sense I could 'feel' the person reaching out to me and as though on pure reflex, my hand caught the other person's wrist and I opened my eyes.

"Where am I?" I couldn't help myself, my tone sounded harsh and I realised that this man may have just saved my life. I let go of his wrist and sat up as I examined him. The man looked old with features that you would probably forget the moment you walk away, with the exception of the scar running down his face.

"You're on a fishing boat. We found you in the ocean with two bullets in your back." The man replied, he didn't seem too offended at the way I had addressed him, and I didn't understand why.

Well the boat bit made sense, it explains the rocking motion he had felt when he had awoken – and the man did kind of smell like fish.

But, bullets? That can't be right.

I run my hand down my back, wincing as I felt a sudden pain when my fingers touched where I guessed the bullets had gone in. How the hell did I get myself shot? I was so distracted that I almost missed the man's next question.

"What is your name?"

I started to speak, but then realised in horror that I myself didn't know what my name was. I tried my best to think up of anything… a memory… anything. What the hell's happening to me? Why am I like this? Surely I have a life.

I stared into the other man's eyes and I was pretty sure he could see the shock in my eyes. I looked away, not entirely comfortable with the scrutiny I was receiving.

I realised that he's still waiting for an answer, but I was reluctant to reply. Then, the answer came to me just as I was about to give up.

"Y'know, I was hoping you could answer that."

The other man raised an eyebrow, "Well I certainly don't know, young lad. You really don't remember ye' own name?"

I shake my head, "No recollection what so ever." I sigh, my voice sounded hollow as I had said that.

The old man looked sympathetic as he sat down next to me, I could feel his eyes on me so I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, "You know what? I'll give you something to remember then, my name's David, David Beckett. Nice to meet you." He grinned.

I returned his grin with a small smile of my own, "Nice to meet you too, I'm the boy-with-no-memory." I laughed bitterly.

"Well, young lad. We best try fixing that then." David said in a rather forced sort of cheerful manner.

My smile faded a little, I could already see how hard that might be. Here I am in the middle of somewhere, with no name, no official identity and no idea where I came from. I can't remember my friends or family, my background. I am a nobody.

"I hope so," I said, sounding a little dejected, "I'm not even sure where to start. How does a person regain their memory anyway?"

"It'll probably come to you in your own time, or things might trigger some of your memories." David replied.

"But that's the problem, isn't it? I don't have anything with me that could trigger my memories."

"Ah, don't be so down on yourself, you did have a few items when we pulled you out." He said, grabbing the bundle of clothing I hadn't noticed earlier. David hesitated and pulled an object from the bundle of clothing, "Does this mean anything to you?" He asked.

I gasped, staring at the gun with fear yet also fascination. I slowly reach my hand out and took the weapon from him. The gun fit perfectly into my hand, as though it had been made for me.

That was then the bits of memories flowed through my head. All of it was of guns. Guns, guns and guns. Sometimes the gun was in my hands, but more often then not, the gun was pointing at me. That cold barrel of death pointed in my direction.

I wanted to scream, to cry out. I didn't want these memories, but they continued, joyfully taunting me. I began to wonder why I wasn't dead after so many encounters…

Finally, the flashbacks stopped to my relief. I didn't know how much more I could've taken. As I settled back into reality, I could see that David was looking at me strangely.

I quickly gave the gun back to him, trying my best not to stare at it in horror, "I-I don't know." I finally replied, purposefully lowering my eyes to avoid his stare. "I mean, it could mean something… I don't know what though." I shrugged, trying to sound casual.

I couldn't see David's expression so I didn't know what he was going to say, but what ever it was, I was sure it wasn't going to be anything good.

"Well it was worth a try." David said, the other man seemed to get that I didn't want to talk about it, and for that alone I was grateful, "I guess we'll have go wait and see when we get to Brest." He said as he tucked the weapon away

I let myself relax when the gun was out of sight, it couldn't harm me now. "Brest?" I asked quizzically.

"Small town in France. My wife and I live there." David answered, taking a glance at the sleeping woman on the opposite of the room.

"Oh." I nodded with understanding, "That makes sense. I guess I'll have to find my way around after, though. I don't want to bother you and your wife." I said, trying to sound polite, I knew that there was no way I'd be able to figure my own way around when I couldn't even remember something as basic as my name.

David chuckled, looking amused, "Silly boy, you don't really think I'll let you wander the streets alone, my wife would do my head in if I did such a thing."

"But I can't stay with you!" I protested, "It'll be too much of a hustle, I don't want to be a burden on anyone."

David raised a hand to silence my arguments, "You're in no shape to look after yourself, especially after being shot in the back and you have no means of supporting yourself on the streets – Besides, I would never imagine leaving you behind after we were the one's that dragged you out of ye' watery grave."

I flushed red with embarrassment, "But why? You don't even know me."

"You don't even know yourself, son." David grinned, "And now that we're on the subject… We're going to have to give you a name, we can't be callin' you boy all the time." He said gruffly.

"I don't know if I want a na-"

I cut myself off as I heard a voice… in my head?

"_Alex, Alex you there?" _

The voice belonged to a woman and I was pretty sure it wasn't David's wife talking because the voice was right in my ear. I shuddered, there was no way I was imagining that voice.

"_Can you hear me? Alex, please respond."_

I frowned, who was this Alex? Why were the voices in my head talking to me? Why the hell does my 'voice' sound like it belonged to a woman's?

Hmm… Alex, the name sounds familiar enough. Maybe it's mine? Alex. Yes, I'm sure that's my name, or maybe I was just being wistful.

"I think… I think my name is Alex." I said slowly, unsure of myself.

David looked surprised before his expression changed back to neutral, though I swore I could see a hint of sadness in his eyes, "You remembered?"

I shook my head, half wishing that that had been the case, "No, the voice in my head told me so." I winced as I realised how crazy that sounded. Great, he probably thought I was a schizophrenic or something.

"Voice?" David looked stunned, "You've got voices in your head?"

"I… I don't know."

Then, I heard waves of static in my ear. I cringed as the 'voice' started to talk again, I had a feeling this 'voice' wasn't a figment of my imagination after all...

"_Alex, if you're transmitter button isn't working then just hear me out. You're landing in France today and we've got some people to pick you up at the dock. You'll recognise them. They'll be working with you for the rest of your assignment. Over."_

I tensed. Assignment? That didn't sound too good.

My hand went to my ear as I realised that if the woman, whoever she was, could communicate with me, it meant I had an earpiece or something like it. After a few moments, I managed to pry a small object out of my ear.

Opening my fist, I had to admit, the earpiece was a pretty good piece of equipment, designed to have moulded against my ear and it was hard to spot seeing as it blended well with the colour of my skin (1).

"I guess that's your voice problem solved then, Alex… May I?" David looked at the device in my hand.

I shrugged, but nodded, a little pleased that he had called me Alex. At least I wasn't a nobody anymore, I had a name… well a first name anyway, but it was better then nothing.

"The wonders of modern technology." David murmured, more to himself rather then to me, "I'm guessing it's waterproof otherwise it would've caused sparks and you would've been deaf in one ear." He said wryly.

I noticed that he didn't ask about what this 'voice' had said to me; then again, what would it mean to him? I covered up a yawn, which David noticed.

"You should get some more sleep." He said sternly as he handed the device back to me, "There's no use you being half awake."

I started to protest, but my arguments were met with deaf ears, "Sleep," was all he said before he left the room.

I sighed, deciding I might as well do as I was told. I laid down, staring at the greyish-white ceiling as I tried to get my head around the whole idea that I couldn't remember a thing apart from a few snippets of memories.

I thought about the earlier flashbacks I'd gotton; the gun in my hand as I pulled the trigger and aimed at moving targets, striking them where the most vulnerable areas were. If those targets had been real, they would've been dead…

… And that voice, it was obvious she knew who I was. She had talked about an assignment, a mission perhaps? But what kind? I had my suspicions about what kind of an assignment it was, the gun just added more sense to it.

I then realised something.

I don't want to find out who I had been. Who this 'Alex' person had been.

I was scared… scared of what I would discover. Already I knew I was no normal boy, I couldn't possible be normal, far from it. What normal teenager spends their life staring down the barrel of a gun? Obviously that person couldn't be normal.

I'd rather be a nobody.

It was better then being a killer.

* * *

(1) And this shows how little I know about technology, lol. I know that it's a bit weird, but I needed it so that Alex finds out what his name is, makes things much easier for me now that I want to write the rest of it in third person.

**K Unit fans: **You get to see quite a bit of them in the next chapter (if you haven't already read in the first section)!! hehehe.

So, till next time!

_Destinystar105_


End file.
